A Series of Bad Cycles
by FreakazoidChimpanzee
Summary: Thrust is desperately pursuing the very reluctant Starscream's affections. Megatron unintentionally implicates himself in this batty seeker courtship.
1. No Thank You

I'm still working on the other story, but I keep reading all of these great fanfics with awesome plot devices! I want to try to deploy some of them! Go through my favorites list if you like Starscream smut. You will find the Arc of the Covenant in there.

* * *

For the benefit of this story:

0-20 years=Sparkling (Equivalent of newborn infant)

21-100 years=Sparkling (toddler)

101-1000= (childhood)

1001-500,000= (younglinghood [teen years])

500,001=infinity? (Mech/femmehood)

Units of time:

Cycle = Day

Orn = Month

Solar Cycle = Year

Astrosecond = Second

Nanoclick = Minute

Joor = Hour

* * *

Starscream was mortified.

Thrust had begun the ridiculous seeker courting ritual several cycles ago because of a slip by Hook, and had been growing more obnoxious with each passing joor. Slip was probably not the right word. Hook was doing full exams on all of the soldiers before the next raid. Something he had never done before.

It was actually Megatron that requested he do it after too many fights where mechs that didn't want to be perceived as whiny sparklings went into battle with injuries already sustained from previous battles. This gave the Autobots the upper hand in nearly every battle.

Megatron also decided to have Hook record medical history on the Decepticons. Something suggested by Soundwave to keep closer tabs on certain Decepticon's strengths or weaknesses. Starscream couldn't complain. Well, he could, but it was a good idea.

The seekers had arrived at the same time for their check-up in a large group after a relatively brutal training session. Starscream was first.

"Designation?" Hook's voice was gruff. Starscream sighed. Hook knew his designation. Primus knew how many times he had ended up in the med bay after fragging off Megatron.

"Designation: Starscream." He was tired. Exhausted. He had almost managed to get Ramjet to not, well, ram anything. During the training session, he had slammed into TC and Dirge. He suspected he rammed into Dirge on purpose as some kinky display. Whatever. He didn't want to see that scrap on his battlefield.

"Age?" Hook snapped him from his thoughts. He didn't remember. It had been solar cycles since anyone had asked him. He gave Hook a look as though Hook had just asked him to rip his own wings off to donate them to science. "Do you know?" Hook was getting annoyed. Too many mechs didn't remember their fragging age.

Starscream glared at him. It was too early for this scrap, and he was too tired. Hook let out an audible growl.

"Lay back on the berth." Starscream sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that day and begrudgingly scooted back and laid down. Hook began his incredibly invasive full-frame poke and prod. He started with Starscream's optics and processor and worked his way down. Several times Hook would look at something twice, look at him in confusion, then walk away to consult a data pad on seeker anatomy.

After the fifth time, as Hook was molesting his wings none too gently while staring confusedly at a data pad, Starscream was starting to get paranoid about whether or not there was something wrong with him.

"What is it?" Starscream demanded. Hook raised an optic ridge and let out a sigh.

"Are you interfacing?" The question caught Starscream off guard.

"What!" He squawked indignantly as he raised himself up on his elbows. "None of your fragging business!"

"Actually it is." Hook fixed him with a hard stare. Starscream felt embarrassed, and didn't want to meet the gaze. This was way too invasive. "Alright, Spread em."

"Spread what?" He felt nervous now. What was he spreading?

"Your legs." Hook made his way to the end of the berth with Starscream's legs. He clenched his legs together.

"Why?" He didn't trust Hook right now. He knew something that was probably bad that he refused to share with Starscream.

"Because some mechs end up with diseases in their ports that eat away at the cavity walls." Starscream stopped clenching his legs together and laid back. Hook opened them, and put Starscream's pedes in stir-ups. Starscream was unaware that a medic visit could be so embarrassing. Was this disease something he suspected Starscream to have? He felt Hook move down to his port and start opening it. Starscream steeled himself for the results of his useless port allowing some rust disease to devour him from the inside out.

"Wow." Hook grew silent then started laughing. That did it. What was so funny about his port? Was it diseased? Was it deformed? He had never really given it any attention before.

"What?" He snapped. What was so funny about his port being eaten alive? Hook left the room to go next door where Mixmaster and Scrapper were collecting medical history on Thrust. The next thing he knew, the three constructicons were at the foot of the berth staring in awe and wonder.

"Never thought I'd see one of those in the Decepticon base." Hook said in awe.

"Never thought I'd see one on the Screamer." Mixmaster started cackling. Scrapper just stared quietly.

"What?" Starscream snapped. The three constructicons snapped their heads up as though they had forgotten Starscream was attached to his interfacing equipment.

"You haven't interfaced before. Your seal is still completely intact." Hook stated. That's what they were looking at and laughing about? Starscream felt a little hurt. "By the way, judging by how soft certain joints are on your frame, you're not even a mech yet, I may have to inform Megatron." Now Starscream was royally fragged off.

He didn't need the contructicons laughing at him for being young or too busy to get his seal popped or reporting on his condition to that ugly slagging fool. He swiftly sat up, closed his port and started to exit the medbay, with an angry Hook telling him he wasn't finished with the exam, only to run into Thrust who obviously overheard the entire conversation.

Then this pit-forsaken courting had taken place. Thrust followed behind Starscream everywhere he went like a lovesick youngling. It bordered on stalking. He had even begun singing to Starscream in seeker-speak. Of course, Skywarp thought it was hilarious. Thundercracker just looked away at the shameful displays of affection.

Starscream had tried everything to dissuade Thrust, everything from refusing outright to beating the slag out of him. It was horrible.

'Why me?'

None of the other Decepticons seemed to know what to make of the odd behavior between their Air Commander and Thrust. Mainly because the two seekers didn't speak Standard Cybertronian when they were clicking, chirping, and screeching at each other. Soundwave knew.

"Fragger." Starscream grumbled as he passed Soundwave, directing the comment at him. Soundwave seemed to be smirking behind his visor.

This had already been a long cycle. He had just managed to evade Thrust long enough to make it to the Command Center. Megatron gave him a bored and annoyed glance. The old glitch was obviously hungover by the way he was cradling his helm. He had a habit of drinking high grade alone in his room to make up for the fact that he had no social life. There was no time for any of the commanders to have a social life. Starscream knew this from observation. Megatron was rarely at energon raid parties. He was usually preventing Starscream from being at them as well by loading him down with work. Starscream didn't care to antagonize the old lonely drunkard that cycle. He had his own problems.

Of course the peace was short lived. Thrust burst into the command room astroseconds later with Dirge and Ramjet in tow.

'Oh Primus No.' It was the final part of the courting ritual. The part where the one courting brought his trine together to see his chosen partner, stake a verbal claim that stated 'If anyone is opposed to us being together beat me in a battle', and then pursue the one being courted a bit more vigorously. Seekers searching for mates were not above forced bonding.

Since they were the only unbonded seekers on the Nemesis, Starscream was the optimal choice for Thrust. Starscream noticed that Thrust decided to announce his final part of the ritual while Starscream's trine was absent on a scouting mission.

'Coward.' His trine would rip Thrust apart during the verbal claim to defend his honor. The only mechs permitted to get involved in refuting the verbal claim were trine, creators, and other suitors. His trine was out, his creators were dead, and there were no others to pursue him as a possible mate.

Starscream quickly made his way to the other side of the command center trying to quickly busy himself with something that would inhibit Thrust's ability to stake a claim. Thrust ran after him, grabbing his servo in a death grip and started rambling the verbal claim. Starscream wanted to blast Thrust in the faceplates and run away, but Dirge and Ramjet were blocking the Command Center doors, staring intently at Starscream with a 'try something funny and we'll frag you up' look.

He sent a desperate plea over the trine bond, which was reciprocated with outrage from Skywarp and Thundercracker that such a major claim was being done when they weren't there to have a say.

He was fragged. The verbal claim was loud, noisy and annoying. At the point where Thrust screeched the 'come and get me if you don't like it' part in seeker-speak, and Starscream wanted to punch him and run away screaming, a fusion cannon blasted a hole through Thrust's left wing.

* * *

Sorry for whatever plot holes I leave. :/


	2. Thank Primus

I'm super-impatient!

* * *

It was getting ridiculous. The seekers were driving Megatron crazy, namely Thrust. Whenever they were going over battle strategies, as much as Megatron hated dealing with Starscream's criticism, he was far more annoyed with Thrust being practically on top of his SIC.

Even more he couldn't understand why, no matter how many times Starscream beat the slag out of the seeker, he kept coming back. He was worse than Starscream. Primus, and that terrible screeching. It was almost as if one cycle he was trying to croon. Starscream had never made Megatron feel like he was going as insane as Thrust did. What finally did it for the Commander was Thrust running into the Command Room screeching at the top of his lungs after a night of too much high grade for Megatron. He even disrespectfully grabbed _his_ SIC's servo.

Enough was enough.

He aimed his canon, and fired.

The look of shock on Starscream and Thrust's faceplates was priceless. He was a little taken aback by how grateful his treacherous SIC looked. He pulled his servo free and quickly exited the room as Dirge and Ramjet hurried toward their trine mate. The spark-broken and angry look Thrust gave him was a little unsettling as well. He raised his canon again, signaling that Thrust should wipe that look off of his face. Dirge and Ramjet quickly exited the room with Thrust in tow.

'_Soundwave. What did I just interrupt?_' Megatron tried to reach Soundwave mentally.

'_Megatron: Interrupted attempted bonding claim. Thrust: Displeased. Thrust: Sees Megatron as rival for Starscream's affections. Starscream: Pleased with interruption. Starscream: Does not wish to bond with Thrust_.' Came Soundwave's monotonous reply.

'_Great_.' Just what he needed. '_What should I prepare myself for from my subordinates for this... misunderstanding?_' Soundwave filled him in on the complex mating and bonding rituals of seekers. His processor-ache started to pound harder.

Megatron had no idea how any Cybertronian group could have such an annoyingly complex mating and bonding ritual. There was so much custom, hierarchy, and etiquette. Grounders just did it. If you liked a mech or femme, and the two of you were willing, sometimes even not willing, you found a place to not be disturbed and got down to business.

It was strange imagining any seekers as virgins. Apparently they tried to remain as virginal as possible until they found someone to mate with for life. He had always heard stories that they were promiscuous and wonderful lovers. Apparently lies spread by wishful-thinking grounders. It was even harder to imagine a Decepticon as a virgin. Especially his SIC and Thrust. Well, maybe not that difficult. Thrust was kind of annoying. So was his SIC, but Starscream was abnormally attractive for a mech. If he was mute he would be able to rival even the most beautiful of femmes.

'_Thrust: Not virgin. Conehead Trine: Very close_.' Soundwave corrected. He was slightly annoyed that Soundwave was perusing his thoughts and correcting him.

'_You said they remained virgins._' Megatron was annoyed, so maybe the seekers weren't so 'pure'.

'_Correction: Pre-bonding interface with trine not uncommon. Conehead Trine: Very close. Command Trine: Not as close. Command trine: Do not wish to take advantage of Starscream. Starscream: Virgin. Thrust: Only recently aware. Thrust: Desires Starscream's spark before he goes through his first heat._' Soundwave said in a monotonous tone, though it seemed as though there was mirth in the reply.

'_Why not any of the other seekers?_' Megatron was starting to develop a worse processor-ache. He had more questions than answers.

'_Reason: All other seekers bonded_.' Megatron glanced over at his TIC who had his back to him. To anyone else he appeared to be working diligently at his monitor.

'_What heat?_' What the pit was a 'heat'?

'_Starscream: Young. Heat: Occurs when seekers become reproductively active. Side effects: Confusion and Pheromones. Purpose: Reproductive: Makes seekers more susceptible to interfacing. Pheromones: Attract other mechs and make them lose their inhibitions_.' Great. He was going to have interface crazed seekers running around his base.

'_Rephrase: Attracts all unbonded mechs, including ground mechs_.' Oh, no. That would be a problem.

'_Any clue when Starscream is going to hit this 'heat'?_' Megatron was planning on locking Starscream in his room so that he wouldn't drive the entire base crazy with these pheromones. Really, there were enough sexually repressed mechs on the Nemesis as it was. He was one of them, part of why he enjoyed his little drinking ritual so much. The last thing the Decepticons needed was to kill each other over an incredibly attractive, virgin youth with an ego the size of Cybertron and a thirst for power only matched by Megatron himself.

'_Thrust: Senses it will be soon. Thrust: has not had any mental barriers up for the past few cycles. Reason: Distracted by arousal. Thrust: Desires breaking seal._' That was way more than he wanted to know about any mech in his faction.

As they finished out the cycle, Megatron enlisted Soundwave's aid in keeping tabs on this strange situation that was about to occur. Well, already occurring.

* * *

The rest of the week was uneventful. No more crooning. No more of Thrust dry-facing his SIC during strategy meetings. Thundercracker and Skywarp seemed very wary and kept giving Megatron looks that bordered on disapproving, confused, and relieved. The looks they shot Thrust and the Coneheads were contemptuous to say the least.

The Conehead trine spent the entirety of the meetings sizing Megatron up. They all gave intense stares, as if looking for all of his weaknesses and flaws. It was starting to frag him off. Starscream had been surprisingly subdued during these meetings and looked increasingly uneasy as the cycles wore on.

Rather than screeching about the plans being stupid and flawed, he made subtle, abnormally quiet, suggestions. Megatron supposed that maybe it was his way of saying 'Thank you.' He didn't want to approach his SIC about what he knew, because he didn't want to disrupt the harmony that had developed between them from him blasting Thrust off of Starscream in the Command Center.

During the next raid, all seemed normal. The seekers were in their alt modes scouting for Autobots. The Coneheads and the Command trine were supposed to split up; the Command trine looking for Autobots at the outer perimeter of the Chemical plant refining energon, and the Conehead trine staying near the plant as a second wave of attack if any Autobots got through the Command trine.

As anticipated, they had barely started filling Astrotrain with energon when Starscream commed Megatron that Autobots were approaching. Megatron informed the other Decepticons to prepare to hold them off while Astrotrain was being loaded up.

They had managed to fill Astrotrain Halfway by the time the Autobots had broken through both the Command trine and the Conehead trine. Both trines had made it back to the main battle scene around the plant. That was when the Conehead trine started deviating from the plan by sharply turning back and heading toward the Command trine.

'_Coneheads: Have own plan that will harm raid's success._' Soundwave seemed annoyed. If he even could. Megatron growled. What were they going to do? He started heading toward the battle to try to gain control of his wayward seekers.

* * *

Oh noes!


	3. Cease and Desist

Oh boy! This is the last bit I've got so far. You may not like. It is not really happy-happy.

* * *

Starscream had been working on these plans all week with Megatron and Soundwave. He had diligently gone over them with the seekers, and the rest of the Decepticons. He had even been playing nice with Megatron.

As much as he hated the old fragger and wished he'd burn in the pit, he couldn't deny how grateful he was that he had intervened. Even if Megatron had been aiming for him, or had done it to spite the seekers with their 'bizarre' rituals, it had the desired effect of making Thrust back off.

Thank Primus for small favors. Thrust probably thought that Megatron had designs on him. This was better for him as Megatron would never force him to interface with him.

He hated Starscream and knew nothing about seeker culture. Pit, he knew nothing about what was going on. Starscream wanted to laugh out loud at their clueless commander.

That coward would not mess with Megatron. At least not alone, and if he did Megatron would kill Thrust, eliminating him as a problem. Starscream being blame free would not incur the wrath of their small seeker community. If they managed to successfully kill Megatron, it would make Starscream the Commander, and he could have the Conehead trine sent back to Cybertron, and out of his way. He could have them killed for treason, but seeker numbers were small as it was. It was best to send them away.

Either way, it was a win-win situation. With his trine there to protect him from Thrust getting out of line and accosting him, as he had already taken liberties with the courting customs, and Megatron serving as a barrier if Thrust went about the courting process the proper way, Starscream was fine.

The only way Thrust would have any claim on him would be if he went back to the barbaric and ancient Seeker rituals by knocking him out of the sky and popping his seal on the battlefield followed by a quick spark bond. Some ridiculous way of showing bravery and worthiness that hardly any Seeker remembered or were demented enough to enact. Even then you had to get through the trine members.

Just as Starscream was about to chuckle about any of the coneheads having the strength or wits to pull that off, he felt something slam into him from behind sending him spiraling into a tailspin toward the battlefield.

"Frag!" He transformed quickly out of his alt mode to try to make the least damaging landing. He heard his trine mates scream his name and exchange feelings of worry, fear, and rage over the trine bond. He managed to just finish transforming before he slammed into the ground and skid several hundred meters across the battlefield. A trail of dust billowed in his wake.

'Slag, that hurt. Those cursed twins.' They always managed to somehow knock him out of the air. He supposed it was his fault for getting so distracted by what had been going on recently, but he would never admit that.

* * *

It was shaping up to be one of the weirdest battles the Autobots had ever been engaged in with the Decepticons.

It had started off with the distress call from the chemical plant that was being raided. They got the coordinates, and were greeted by the seeker welcome wagon firing upon them.

Slowly they trickled through and made it to the coneheads, who were extra ferocious but distracted this battle. They finally started making their way toward the plant, and started engaging in hand to hand combat by the third wave of resistance, the grounders.

The seekers had all swooped back around continually firing, and split up into their respective trines. The command trine started to turn back around for another attack.

As they were closing in, the Coneheads started accelerating toward the back of the command trine. That's when it got weird.

The red conehead rammed into the seeker that was unmistakably Starscream, sending him into a tailspin toward the ground. The white conehead and blue conehead transformed out of their alts and started attacking Starscream's wing mates.

Starscream swiftly changed into his alt-mode during his descent but still went flying across the battlefield leaving a cloud of dirt and dust. The red conehead transformed into his alt mode and began his descent after Starscream.

Optimus turned toward Ratchet, the only mech with any clue as to what could be going on within the seeker ranks only to see Ratchet grab Bumblebee and cover his eyes as he tried to move farther away.

"Ratchet! What's happening?" Optimus ran after him.

"Only one of two things, reorderin' of who's the command trine, or an interface of painfully unpleasant proportions." Ratchet struggled with Bumblebee trying to keep his eyes hidden. That was when Optimus noticed Megatron running from his position as surveyor of the battle into the middle of the battlefield with a look of pure rage on his faceplates.

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He could not believe his own units were battling each other in the middle of a real battle for resources the Decepticons could not afford to lose.

"Fragging Glitchhelms!" Astrotrain was filled up three quarters of the way. He had to run down there and stop this crazy seeker scrap before it got out of hand.

Thrust had actually knocked Starscream out of the fragging sky! And his wingmates were engaging Thundercracker and Skywarp in battle! How could they hold off the Autobots without any aerial support? The aerial support was detrimental to the plan!

'That useless fragger, Starscream, can't even keep his own units under control!' How embarrassing. He would need a drink stat after this embarrassing display of chaos within the Decepticon ranks.

* * *

Starscream tried to regain his wits and equilibrium as quickly as he could. He couldn't allow any of the ground pounders to physically get a hold of him. That would be bad. A quick diagnostic scan relayed that aside from a few superficial cuts and dents, he was fine. Relief washed over him. He started to quickly get up to start his ascent into the sky when something big tackled him and ripped off his null rays.

He desperately tried to regain some semblance of control as he was struggling against whoever had tackled him. Finally, he had managed to break free after using his claws to rip away at the arms of his attacker. His attacker responded by shredding his wings before he got away. He let out an audial piercing shriek, and was horrified by who he saw when he turned around.

"Thrust?" He couldn't believe it. There was no way. Thrust was not trying to… as Thrust moved toward him with a predatory glint in his optics; it dawned on Starscream that he was. He was going to enact that barbaric ritual.

Starscream felt more fear than anger. Fear at being grounded. Fear at being weaponless. Fear that his trine was still trying to break away from Dirge and Ramjet, and would not be able to help him. Fear that he was at a disadvantage because of his smaller build. He was even small for a seeker. He was not giving in easily though. He could be just as savage as Thrust. Preferably, only as a last ditch effort though.

"Thrust. Stand down." He gave a stern glare. Pacing around Thrust, painfully aware of how far behind enemy lines they were.

'_Better to try the talking approach first. Buy some time._' Thrust smirked at him.

"I don't think you're in the position to be calling the shots, Starscream." They started circling each other, sizing each other up. Though in all truthfulness, Starscream was looking for an escape.

'_There!_' If he kept circling Thrust, he would soon be able to book it back to the chemical plant. He would need to avoid some gunfire and Autobrats, but it was do-able. Once there he- well, he didn't know. But it was a start, maybe he could come up with a plan on the way.

He smirked, "Probably not," spun around and ran.

Thrust apparently was expecting a fight so it took him an astrosecond to realize Starscream had no intention of participating in some long, dramatic battle for his seal. He was traditional, but not _that_ traditional. No one did this barbaric ritual anymore.

Thrust was soon hot on his heels. Starscream had to employ some evasive maneuvers learned while escaping Megatron's wrath. Starscream had been in similar positions before, but never were the stakes so high.

Thankfully, many of the Autobots didn't fire at them, confused as they were by this increasingly bizarre display.

He had managed to avoid being touched until they were out from behind enemy lines, and was a quarter of the way back to the plant, when Thrust finally managed to tackle him with the help of his heel thrusters propelling him into Starscream. Starscream shrieked and scratched and bit and kicked as they tumbled across the ground and Thrust managed to straddle him.

"Get off you fragging slagged up scrapped piece of glitch!" Starscream had to will back the coolant forming around his optics. If he was going to be unsealed, he wasn't going to be remembered as a weak glitch that cried and let it happen. Thrust made the mistake of trying to force a kiss on Starscream's mouthplates.

'New plan. Take his optics.' Starscream quickly tilted his head up and used his sharp dentals to bite and rip at the right optic. Thrust retaliated by screaming and punching Starscream in the side of his helm. It hurt.

Everything went hazy. Thrust seemed slightly concerned as he gently touched Starscream's helm. The confusion in Thrust's remaining optic confused Starscream. Starscream tried a pathetic push at Thrust as a final effort. Thrust seemed too frightened to try anything else, almost like he was ashamed. Finally there was a searing white light.

The next thing Starscream was aware of was hearing Megatron bellow a resounding "Decepticons! Retreat!" and the feeling of being dragged across the rocky ground. His optics slowly managed to come back on. He looked around trying to figure out what had happened when he realized Megatron was dragging him, and apparently a blasted up Thrust, across the battlefield. He saw his trine mates land by him and rush over to pick him up. Clicks, whirrs, and cooing told him he could rest. They would take care of everything. He offlined his optics and blacked out.


	4. Too Soon?

S'ank you very much for the reviews. They make me smile and fart rainbows! Sorry for plot craters.

* * *

Thrust had always liked Starscream. Sure he was an egotistical aft, but there was something about him. The way he flew, his quick wit, the way he stood up for the seekers by taking the heat from Megatron when they failed, how beautiful his frame and faceplates were.

He was perfect in Thrust's optics, a magical, mystical, beautiful gift from Primus to the seekers. His voice was fragged when he spoke Standard Cybertronian, but it held a husky, seductive quality when he spoke in seeker. He was untouchable and fast, dangerous and mean. When Thrust overheard just how untouched he was, and was able to add innocent and beautiful to that list, he felt his core temperature skyrocket. He was perfect. He had to win him as a mate.

Thrust himself had given up on finding a suitable mate long ago during the war, and engaged in lewd acts with his trine to fulfill certain needs that occurred whenever he was in heat. Judging by how perfect Starscream was, and the fact that he was never affected by Thrust when he went through his heat, he just naturally assumed he was already claimed by some seeker still fighting on Cybertron.

When he overheard the constructicons, it felt as though Primus had just given him the opportunity of a lifetime.

He tried everything from singing, to praising, to offering to be his slave if Starscream would just give him the time of day.

This apparently didn't impress Starscream.

When he was about to give up, his trine-mates, Dirge and Ramjet, feeling how depressed he was, gave him some inspirational ideas. The first one was to claim Starscream in the Command Center within the next joor. Very spontaneous they said. That did not end up well, as apparently Megatron had his sights on Starscream as well.

How could he counter-act Megatron? Their next idea was to enact some ancient ritual that was sure to impress Starscream and appeal to his aggressive nature without giving Megatron the time to intervene.

That backfired.

Big time.

At first, it was kind of fun, a slight power trip. He knocked him on the ground removed his weapons. Then he unintentionally sliced through his wings. He had only meant to stop him from getting free, but tearing wings was not unheard of in this custom. Though the pained shriek that left Starscream's vocals made him cringe, that rush of power also excited him.

When Starscream shot him that smirk that screamed 'come and get me if you can' and started running, his core temperature skyrocketed and the energon started pumping through his fuel lines.

Starscream was being coy.

He chased after him. The limber and lithe seeker would almost let him catch him, then he would evade in the nick of time. It was beyond a turn on. Finally he couldn't take the game anymore and propelled himself into Starscream, whose struggles made his interface panel want to retract and release his spike.

He managed to straddle the resisting seeker. Being so close was intoxicating. He could almost smell the heat coming off of the smaller frame. It was obviously a reaction from being mech-handled by an unbonded seeker so close to Starscream's first heat. This ritual had a habit of making the heat kick it into high gear and reveal itself with a wild interfacing romp.

He reached down to kiss him in an 'I've won' gesture, but Starscream, always full of surprises, bit his right optic. It was a wake-up call that made his hot fuel turn to ice in his pumps. He let out a howl of pain and punched the cause of the pain in the helm. The grip on his optic slackened and when he looked at Starscream's dazed and incoherent faceplates he felt like a monster.

He tried to touch the side of Starscream's helm, hoping he hadn't done too much damage. Then Starscream weakly tried to push him off, and he realized, Starscream genuinely was trying to get away.

'Frag.' He wanted to be deactivated on the spot. Then there was a painful bright light.

He awoke strapped down to a berth with his optic and frame repaired in the med bay. He heard sobbing.

* * *

Starscream vomited. He had never felt so anxious before in his life. His wings hurt, really hurt. He couldn't believe a seeker of all mechs would willingly ground another seeker of his own faction. Warp and TC made reassuring noises and gently touched him to coax him to relax as he hunched over to allow Hook access to his wings.

He had been humiliated. Knocked on the ground and treated like some pleasure bot. He couldn't believe it. He would have been homicidally fragged off if Thrust hadn't looked so-

"Oh Primus." He wretched the contents of his tank for what seemed to be the thousandth time. TC lovingly petted his helm.

"Hey, Starscream. Calm down. It's alright now." Starscream glanced over at the other berth in the room holding Thrust, unconscious and strapped down, and scowled.

"He hesitated… He didn't want to… Oh Primus, make it stop." Once again energon poured into the large basin Warp was holding. Warp and TC exchanged worried glances.

"It's the heat, Screamer. The first one always sucks. Don't worry, we'll protect you." Skywarp gave a reassuring smile, then turned toward Hook, "Who are you bonded to?"

Hook studied him and replied, "I'm not. Not a lover kind of bond at least."

"Are any of the Constructicons bonded?" Hook gave him a wary sneer.

"Scrapper and Bonecrusher. Why?"

"Get out and send Scrapper in." Skywarp demanded without hesitation.

"What? No way! He is not half as proficient as me at repairing!" Hook had the most indignant look on his faceplates he could muster.

"Your proficiency is not being drawn into question here. We need unsusceptible mechs if Starscream's about to hit his heat." Thundercracker fixed Hook with a get out before I remove you look.

Hook had just finished reconnecting the delicate circuitry in Starscream's wings, and now Scrapper would get the praise for it that he didn't even know how to appreciate.

"Slag it to the Pit!" Hook stormed out of the med bay in search of Scrapper.

Skywarp whistled. "What crawled up his aft? You'd think he'd be happy to have less work to do."

Thundercracker sighed and continued petting Starscream's helm. "Feeling any better?"

"No." Whenever he wasn't vomiting, Starscream was glaring at Thrust. This in turn made Thundercracker and Skywarp glare at Thrust murderously.

"We could probably deactivate him before Scrapper gets here." Skywarp smirked.

"No." Starscream responded as he tried to sit up. "He wouldn't have done it."

"Warp to Screamer!" Skywarp started knocking on Starscream's helm, making him feel more nauseated. "He tried to interface you on a battlefield in front of Autoafts and Decepticons! Against your will! I mean, I would be embarrassed as pit-!" Thundercracker shot him a 'you're not helping' look. Skywarp instantly shut-up and looked at Starscream, who looked like he was going to start crying. Crying was something Starscream never did. Typically he reacted with-

"I'm going to ground those fragging idiots and shove their wings up their tailpipes!" Ah, there it was, the anger. Starscream made to get up, but hissed as his wings groaned against the new repairs.

Starscream finally broke down sobbing. It was disturbing to say the least. Decepticons did not typically cry, and when they did, they were made fun of until they got their emotions in check. However, the heat had this magical ability of removing all emotional filters, Skywarp and TC remembered.

"Uh… want some energon?" Skywarp just wanted the uncomfortable tank-wrenching sobs to stop.

"No, I'm fine…" Thundercracker continued petting Starscream's helm then stiffened. Skywarp followed TC's gaze and rested his optics on a very awake and forlorn Thrust.

The tension was so thick it could be cut with one of Hook's tools.

After what seemed like joors, Thrust was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry for causing you pain, Starscream." Thrust diverted his optics when Starscream's coolant drenched one's tried to look at him incredulously.

"What did you think was going to happen when you ripped my wings a part? You of all types of mech! A fellow seeker! How could you?" Starscream was getting a little hysterical. Skywarp was debating whether or not he should deactivate Thrust on the spot to save Starscream the grief. Thundercracker was trying to calm him down with shushing noises and gentle embraces.

"I thought…" Thrust felt his voice hitch. This had to be the worst cycle of his life. "I thought that…"

"You thought what?" Starscream was exasperated.

"I thought you were playing along… I realized you weren't, and I stopped. You don't have to forgive me, but please know that I am sorry and I'll leave you alone... You can deactivate me if that would make you feel better…" The last part was a barely audible whisper.

"I'm for assisted suicide." Skywarp got up to approach Thrust, with a murderous glint in his optics.

"Wait." Starscream sighed wearily. "You're hereby grounded for an orn unless otherwise informed by me or Megatron. Await further punishment in your quarters." Skywarp looked shocked.

"That's it? Not even the brig? For trying to rape his superior officer?" Starscream gave Skywarp a defeated look.

"I'm tired. If he truly intended to… do that… he would have." Skywarp gave Thrust a look that informed him he would not get off so easily.

"Fine." Skywarp walked over to release a surprised Thrust, who warily got off of the berth, expecting Warp to decapitate him if he moved too quickly.

"Yes, sir... I'll stay out of your way…" With that he walked out of the med bay and made his way straight to his quarters, ignoring the curious stares of the other Decepticons he passed.

* * *

Scrapper was in the med bay, diligently fixing Starscream's wings.

"Why does it make me vomit?" Thundercracker smiled gently.

"It's just your frame trying to cope with the reproductive programming it's not used to running. It's just a side effect." He nuzzled Starscream's faceplates. Skywarp had been angrily pacing the med bay since Thrust had left. "Plus some of your joints are firming up. You're becoming a mech." He smiled.

Starscream had always considered TC to be more of a creator-type of mech. He could bring comfort and practical knowledge in certain areas Starscream had difficulty, namely this current situation. Skywarp was always more of the older brother. A protective figure that would beat the slag out of anything that antagonized him, unless it was Skywarp himself. He seemed to feel that only he had the right to harass his Air Commander.

It always seemed too unlikely to Starscream that they were actually bonded. They were such polar opposites, except that they both cared about Starscream. He smiled warmly at that thought, making TC frown.

"Are you feeling alright?" Starscream nodded in response, his optics taking on a dreamy quality. Thundercracker felt it would probably be another cycle before the heat hit full on. That would buy them enough time to make arrangements on where to contain him and who should take over his duties.

"Your wings are finished. Don't fly for several cycles." Starscream felt an intense amount of relief at how much less his wings hurt, and only after a cycle or two in the infirmary. The constructicons were masters of their trade. He had finally stopped vomiting as well. In fact, he felt incredibly chipper and grateful. He had never felt so happy in his life! It was like he was in a stupor.

"Thank you, Scrapper!" Starscream gave him a brilliant and beautiful charcoal smile before kissing the cheek part of Scrapper's faceplate. Scrapper was taken aback. Starscream typically told them to 'frag off' and marched out of the med bay… now he was being… flirtatious?

"You're welcome…?" Scrapper wiped at his cheek, looking around paranoid that Bonecrusher would have somehow walked in and seen Starscream's actions. Starscream seemed completely oblivious to Scrapper's discomfort and hopped off of the berth before heading toward the door.

Skywarp had stopped his pacing, stunned by Starscream's actions as Starscream ran by him chirping animatedly in seeker about what great friends he had. There wasn't even a tint of malice or sarcasm in his voice. Thundercracker appeared to be equally as stunned. When the med bay door shut, they finally snapped out of it.

"Frag! The heat already? What do we do?" Skywarp panicked.

"He'll be an emotional hurricane. Don't do anything that will frag him off. Let's just try to get him to our quarters before something happens!" Thundercracker jumped up from his seat and ran out of the room with Skywarp in tow.

Apparently a giddy Starscream was a fast runner. They had checked his room, the mess hall, their room, Skywarp had warped above the base and still, no sign of Starscream. They wandered down the main hallway defeated. Where could Starscream have gone on a day off?

Around that time, Dirge and Ramjet ran past them with unnaturally twisted wings with sky blue hand prints. It appeared someone had grabbed a hold of the wings and pulled them out of their proper shape.

The two coneheads were on duty in the command room that day.

"Starscream!" Skywarp chipperly yelled as he grabbed TC and teleported.

* * *

I'm glad there are people that like machine homoerotica like me. I don't feel so alone in the world. :x


	5. What's My Designation, Robobetch!

Now I _have _to focus on school! Hopefully you awesome readers/reviewers will be pleased momentarily. :D

* * *

Starscream had been joyfully running down the dark and dreary labyrinthine halls of the Nemesis. He had never had so much pent up energy before. Not even when he was a sparkling. It was amazing! He passed confused Decepticons that knew he had just come out of the med bay, and giggled coquettishly like a nymph. He noticed a gigantic door up ahead with loud yelling on the inside.

A party? Maybe!

He burst through the Command Room doors in a dramatic display, failing to notice the Decepticons surrounding Megatron's throne, and half skipped, half walked toward the terminal he was usually at. He plopped into the chair and spun around in it, giggling.

When he looked up he noticed a lot of mech's staring at him. Megatron looked like his circuits had just been blown. Starscream put on the broadest grin he could muster and waved his hand frantically and joyfully.

"Hello!" His smile faltered when he noticed two mechs smirking at him. Ramjet and Dirge. They were standing in front of Megatron's throne, probably to receive a painful punishment for their involvement in the 'rape Starscream' plan. He felt his brow furrow at seeing them and distress rise up in his spark as the electrical surges started pounding in his audials.

Then he heard it, Ramjet made some off-hand comment about him. Something about him being weak and pathetic… and only being worth a good facing.

His face must have contorted into something nasty, because the mechs that had just been ogling him stepped out of the way of Starscream's access to the two coneheads. Starscream schooled his expression into one of serene indifference and got up. He held his arms behind his back and slowly approached with a click clack of his pedes. His optics were surprisingly lacking this indifference though as they were filled with uncontrolled rage.

"You appear to have something to say to your commanding officer." Starscream's voice was calm and controlled, not much unlike Megatron's voice before delivering a good aftkicking. Dirge actually looked frightened and Ramjet tensed up.

Megatron leaned back in his throne, unsure of how to react and wary of having any of this 'rage' directed at him.

He stopped before Ramjet. Even though Starscream was the physically smaller of the two, the way he was staring Ramjet down made him appear to be twice the size of Megatron. He looked like a shark about to go in for the kill.

"Ramjet," Starscream continued as he slowly started to circle Ramjet, his thrusters starting to click against the hard floor, "You think what you incited on the battlefield was funny?" Ramjet tensed up, before sneering.

"More like what _you_ incited by flaunting yourself in front of Thrust." Dirge started shaking his head with a frantic 'No'.

"Ah yes. Flaunting myself as I beat your trine-mate's faceplates in with demands that he frag off. That flaunting?" A few Decepticons chuckled. Ramjet scowled. "Flaunting myself as I followed the plans painstakingly laid out by myself, Soundwave and Megatron to acquire the energon we were so sorely lacking?"

He was working on his second lap around Ramjet, "Flaunting myself as your trine decided to disobey direct orders and instructions to hold off the Autobots while Astrotrain was being loaded with this precious necessity detrimental for Decepticon survival? Flaunting myself as you assisted with an attack against your commanding officer, endangering the lives of your fellow Decepticons?" He stopped behind Ramjet. Ramjet had a deep scowl etched in his faceplates. The only sound in the crowded room was the whir of terminals.

"Ramjet." Starscream's voice took on a husky and seductive tone. Starscream slowly approached his wings and ran his digits across the expanse. Dirge glowered at the flirty display. Starscream leaned against Ramjet's back, and he tensed more. "What's my designation?"

"What?" Ramjet was confused, and slightly aroused from having his wings so tenderly touched.

"My designation. What is it?" Starscream had a loose hold on the edges of the wings. Starscream felt heat pooling in his interface panel making him feel drunk.

"Starscream…?" What happened next made everyone step away from scene by at least a meter. Starscream promptly gripped his hands into the thin metal sheets and twisted with nothing but pure venom and hatred. The screeching of the metal as it gave way, and the screeching of Ramjet as his wings were twisted was enough to make anyone cringe. Starscream stopped and leaned in closer to the now crouching Ramjet's audials.

"I believe there is a title with that name." His voice was so low and soft, it sounded as though he were simply talking about the weather.

"Air Commander Starscream!" Ramjet yelped in fear. Starscream placed his pede in the middle of Ramjet's back and pulled on the twisted appendages as he pushed with his pede.

"That's right! Air Commander Starscream the Second in Command of the fragging Decepticon Army!" He screeched the last part and finally released the battered wings, effectively kicking Ramjet to the ground. Dirge was horrified, especially when Starscream trained his optics on him, and schooled his features back to the way they appeared when he was approaching Ramjet.

"Dirge…" He exhaled softly, and slowly approached with a click clack. "How did I obtain the rank of Air Commander and Second in Command of this army?" Dirge looked like he was going to have a spark-attack. Starscream felt another hot electrical surge of energy pool within the confines of his interfacing panal. His spark pounded louder. "Regardless of popular belief, your trine is more than aware that I did not 'face' my way to the top, so…" He stopped behind Dirge who started trembling.

"How do you think I got here?" Before Dirge could reply Starscream had effectively rendered his wings useless by employing what he had just done to Ramjet. With a new surge of that precious, flaming hot energy. Was it arousal? He didn't know. He couldn't really control it.

When he was done, he turned to Megatron as if to say 'I am fully capable of handling my subordinates'. Megatron's faceplates were giving him a look he had never quite seen on the older mech.

"Everyone out. Now!" The look in his optics as they burned into Starscream's told him to stay.

* * *

What's my name, Betch! :D


	6. For Shame

In Mickey Mouse Voice: Oh Boy! Awesome story followers and reviewers are awesome. Thank you for some of your insights and anticipations!

* * *

It had been a couple of cycles, and Starscream was still in the repair bay with Thrust as far as Megatron knew. The rest of Thrust's fragging trine was in the brig. What the pit were they trying to do?

'_Trine: Trying to assist Thrust with ancient seeker bonding ritual._' Soundwave needed to stop going into his processor without his permission.

'_Soundwave: Apologizes._' He shot an angry look at Soundwave.

What was he supposed to do? If it was an ancient seeker ritual, was it even his place to punish them? Were they doing something natural within their coding? Did Starscream want to get faced out on the battlefield? Or beaten up? Or whatever Thrust was trying to do?

He felt Soundwave's optics on him as though he _really_ wanted to add his opinion. Megatron cradled his head in annoyance.

"Something you'd like to share with the class?" Soundwave could barely contain his insights.

"Information: Was ancient seeker ritual. Seeker ritual: Considered barbaric by modern seekers and no longer in use. Coding: Plays a part in bringing forth heat through stimulation of seeker's encoded aggression. Dominance: Hierarchy: plays large role in seeker society. Seekers: Aroused by domination and submission. Power play: Built into coding. Starscream: Not a willing participant. Thrust: realized error in interpretation of Starscream's actions. Thrust: No longer a threat to Starscream." A lot of other mechs in the room were listening intently. It never ceased to amaze him how much Soundwave loved to gossip.

He reminded him of an old femme. Soundwave tensed a bit at that last thought, focused on him, then went back to work a little more agitated than usual.

Megatron wasn't too fragged off at the whole 'battle incident' as they were now calling it. Well, he was fragged off, but not as fragged off as he would be if they hadn't made it out of there with so much energon. He would just have to deal with the two conscious coneheads himself. It wasn't like his SIC would be capable of waltzing in the command center any time soon to deal with _his_ subordinates.

Frag, he couldn't control them on the battle field. What kind of Air Commander couldn't control his fleet? Sad really. Sad and embarrassing.

Megatron thought back on how ridiculous it must have looked to the Autobots to see the seeker air display, then Megatron himself saving his Second in Command from a fellow Decepticon. They were probably back at their base, laughing at him.

"Bring Dirge and Ramjet's afts up here." His voice was level and dangerous. It took about five nanoclicks before they were thrown in front of Megatron.

Ramjet was the first to speak. Dirge looked like he wanted to pass out from fear.

"Lord Megatron! Starscream is unfit to be Air Commander or Second in Command! He couldn't even hold off an attack from Thrust of all mechs!" Megatron noticed that all of the mechs in the Command Center, but Soundwave, had circled around to see what would happen.

Megatron was annoyed with this seeker telling him who was or wasn't fit to be within _his_ ranks after joining in an outright rebellion that involved risking precious energon so his trine-mate could get a good facing. Should he shoot him? Or would that upset the seekers? Would it hurt all of them if he just shot one? Something about trine bonds niggled at the back of his processor.

'_Starscream: Approaching._'

About that time the doors to the Command Center flew open revealing an incredibly erotic image. Starscream's ebony cheeks were tinged a deep shade of red and his optics were swirling, lustful and passionate. His wings were proudly on display and quivering in an inviting vibration. He skipped over to his terminal like a sparkling just turned youngling, and spun around in his chair with an attractive giggle and wave.

He felt something in his processor snap before he could gain control of himself and turn on his cooling vents.

"Fragging pleasure bot… no wonder he's too weak and pathetic to stand up to his _subordinates_…" Megatron caught part of what Ramjet was saying, distracted as he was by his SIC. In fact, almost every mech, except the coneheads, were gaping at Starscream. Cooling vents eventually outdid the terminals in noisiness.

Starscream's beautiful face contorted into something frightening briefly. It was only brief though, as a neutral expression took place. Those optics though… They were so… dangerous… so… striking… so… He felt his body heat up more.

Starscream reminded the coneheads, and Megatron, why he was still SIC. At the end of the power struggle, that seemed to be turning Starscream on as his frame's heat skyrocketed, Starscream turned and stared at him. Megatron almost overloaded on the spot. He hadn't had any sexual attention in a long time.

'_Megatron: Starscream: In heat. Unable to control urges. Suggestion: Try to maintain control. Do not take advantage, or permit self to be taken advantage of.'_ None of what was said actually registered. He needed privacy. Now.

"Everyone out."

'_Lord Megatron!_'

"Now!"

You stay. He gave a smirk which Starscream returned with dimmed optics. As soon as the room was empty he lunged at Starscream, knocking him on his aft with a yelp. He crushed his lip components into Starscream's and pushed him onto his back on the cold floor. After a few minutes of asserting who would be leading this interface, he shoved his glossa down the lithe seekers smooth throat. He didn't know anything could taste better than High Grade energon. Starscream's flavor was intoxicating to say the least.

His spike was already hard behind his interfacing panel and begging for release. Megatron turned his attentions to the outside of that smooth throat he was so accustomed to choking. Who'd have thought there were other things it was good for? Things like making the attractive seeker release breathy and erotic moans and whimpers. He ran his hands over the quivering wings, then down the thin frame.

"Primus…" Megatron groaned, drinking in the sight. This was amazing. Starscream's whimpers got louder and more impatient as he clumsily tried to grasp on to Megatron and imitate some of what was being done to him. Megatron smirked at the clueless and curious behavior. Starscream's frame knew what it wanted; Starscream himself just didn't know what it was. The desperation in the passionate red optics Megatron met sent him overboard.

He nearly ripped the interfacing panel off of Starscream, causing Starscream to squeal. He wanted to rip off his panel as well and dive into that tight cavern.

"Damn it!" That's right. Tight. He would have to go slow. He kissed and nipped his way down Starscream's burning frame only to rest at the now exposed port. He took one of his impressively large digits and slowly inserted it into the wet haven.

Starscream squealed in discomfort and panted in arousal. Primus it was so tight… He could feel the seal. Primus he wanted to break it and claim Starscream as **his**. It had been so long since he had 'faced' anyone...

Suddenly Starscream was no longer beneath him and a sharp pain across his faceplates snapped him out of his revelry.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!"

* * *

Womp womp. My sloppy sex scene was sloppy, and lacking sex.


	7. Of Perverts and Hatchets

Yup

* * *

Skywarp and Thundercracker had teleported inside the command center to find it oddly void of life.

Except for that of Megatron hunched over on the floor on –

{Primus, is that Starscream's pede?} Sure enough, Warp's message through their comm wave was correct. Megatron was hunched over their Air Commander. As they slowly moved around to see what exactly was going on, they could hear the needy mewls from-

{Is Starscream making that noise?} Skywarp looked incredulous. The two mechs that were always at ends with each other were preparing to commit one of the most intimate acts known to seekers. Their amazement and awe was cut short though when an unmistakably red interfacing panel hit the floor with a clatter and a gasp from their… Air Commander… Primus.

"Damn it!" Megatron seemed to be having some difficulty controlling himself.

{This is kind of hot.} Thundercracker glared at Warp who shrugged in a 'what' gesture. Finally there was a pained squeal. That snapped them out of whatever they were thinking and sent TC into 'protective creator' mode. Skywarp warped over grabbed Starscream and warped a little ways away.

Thundercracker slapped the tyrant as he turned to discern where his prize had gone.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Thundercracker was livid. "How dare you take advantage of a youngling like that! You're a fully grown Mech! You should know better! Pervert!" That's right, he'd show him.

{Uh. TC.} He ignored Warp's worried voice. He would show this gigantic fragging afthelm, ground pounding, weirdo that was twice his size and the Commander of the Decepticon army who… was… boss…

As Megatron made to get up, TC ran over to Warp.

{Go to our Quarters! Hurry!}

They teleported quickly, but not before hearing a frustrated scream from Megatron.

* * *

When they arrived they started panicking. They ran around locking the entrance to their quarters and began pacing, trying to figure out what they were going to do if Megatron pursued them. Soon they realized Starscream was panting, rolling around and clutching at his port on their berth.

"Where's his interfacing panel?" TC questioned looking at Warp. It soon dawned on both of them.

"Frag! The Command Center" Warp was the first to voice what they both were thinking. There was no way in the pit they were going back there.

"What do we do? Leave it hanging out for any mech to smell or have access to?" Warp was freaking out and warping around their small quarters.

"Maybe we could warp outside the base and seek refuge until it blows over?" TC knew it was wishful thinking, but at least it was thinking.

"Feh… Yeah. Remember when mine went away?" TC slowly pondered how they got rid of his and Warp's first heat… Oh yeah, they interfaced which ended in them bonded to each other after getting a little too… rambunctious. "We're scrapped aren't we?"

"No we're not! We just need to find a way to get the heat out of his system!" TC didn't know how though. If only they had someone that specialized in seeker anatomy…

The Autobot medic! Hatchet was it? He had repaired them, without consulting a data pad, flawlessly whenever they were held prisoner.

"To the Autobot base!" TC grabbed Starscream and Warp. Warp looked at him as though he had just proposed a four-way with Optimus.

"What? No! They'll take advantage of him like Megatron!" Warp was panicking.

"Mmm… I like Megatron. I bet all of him is Mega…" They both regarded Starscream's sultry comment with blank expressions.

"Okie dokie, let's go." Warp sounded disgusted.

* * *

Ratchet was enjoying a relatively peaceful day. Thankfully the battle a few cycle's ago hadn't ended up the way he was expecting. Not that he cared at all about the well-being of Decepticons, but there were some things he could not wish upon any Cybertronian. Forced interfacing and forced bonding was right up there with murder. It was still difficult to try to explain to Bumblebee later.

He entered his med bay only to have the door behind him covered by a Purple seeker.

"What the frag-?" He was going to ask what was going on, only to see an exasperated Blue seeker holding a writhing and interface panel-less Starscream. The blue seeker, Thundercracker as he remembered from interrogations, had his servo over Starscream's mouth in an obvious attempt to silence him. "Uh…"

"How can we stop the heat before Megatron or some other Decepticon tries to face him?" The desperation in Thundercracker's voice made Ratchet contemplate a game of quid pro quo, but imagining a giant like Megatron facing such a vulnerable and petite seeker made him cringe and give in.

"Really all you can do is get 'em to overload." The seekers scowled at him. That was apparently not the answer they were looking for.

"Back to base?" Warp sounded annoyed as the pit.

"Back to base." TC was now out of ideas.

"Thanks for nothing, Hatchet. 'Let someone frag the scrap out of him.' Really, Great idea there." Warp grabbed TC and teleported.

"I just said overload." Ratchet was now angry and puzzled. What?

"Who you tellin' to overload?" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were standing in the open med bay door with various injuries from probably doing something stupid.

"Shut up!" So much for a peaceful day.

* * *

When they got back to their quarters, they all sat on the berth. What could they do?

They hadn't been there for two nanoclicks before they heard Megatron pounding on the other side of the door for them to open. TC and Warp hugged Starscream tighter as he struggled to get closer to the object that had given him what his frame wanted. After five nanoclicks of silence, they heard buttons being punched.

{Over-ride code! Hold on!} In a flash they were now in someone else's quarters.

"H-hello?"

* * *

Oh my.


	8. The Only Way?

I wanted to sincerely thank some of you for taking the time to fav/review/alert this story. I am extremely pleased that a lot of the reviewing and faving is by people whose stories I would read like a deranged walrus (Yes, they can read, that's why they're deranged) before I decided to quit lurking and try my hand. Seriously. You guys. You're pretty awesome. If you've faved/reviewed/alerted this story. Actually, even if you are just checking back daily because you don't have an account and are too busy to review, I am talking about you. I would add names, but I would probably screw them up with all of your fancy spellings, numbers, and symbols. :x But there are at least a handfull where I was all, OMGOMGOMG I used to read all of her stuff!

* * *

Thrust had a lot to think about. The object of his affections hated him, but was surprisingly merciful for not offlining him on the spot. He had not seen his trine that cycle, but over their bond he briefly felt fear and pain. They must have been punished by Megatron. He would probably be next when the Commander realized he was no longer in the med bay.

He had not left his room since he had left the med bay. Part of him feared punishment, but another part knew he deserved whatever he got and more. Why in Primus name was he presented with this whole situation? Was it a test? Did Primus hate him? Maybe it was a test for him to overcome. In the end, he would probably be stronger for this learning experience… if he survived it.

"Primus. If you're there, I'll be a good mech, and won't bother Starscream again. Whatever you want from me that will get me out of this mess, give me a sign, I'll do it."

There was suddenly a small pop with three shadowy figures.

'Prime?'

"H-hello?" He asked meekly.

* * *

Thundercracker quickly turned his helm around to see whose quarters they were in, and was very surprised to see Thrust curled up in the corner of his berth staring at them with confused optics.

"Skywarp…?" TC's voice got dangerously low. Thrust was the last mech they needed to deal with, the one that incited all of this chaos to begin with, the one that desperately more than any other mech wanted to frag Starscream's brains out.

"What? It's the last place Megatron would think to look." He unceremoniously dropped Starscream on the berth and shot Thrust a 'you touch, you die' warning stare. Starscream landed on his back.

Skywarp instantly regretted it as he realized interface-driven Starscream's port was on display for Thrust as the small seeker twisted and writhed mumbling incoherent seeker words and moving his digits toward his...

The room instantly got warmer as a wide-opticked Thrust fought to turn away and ignore eons of programming for the sack of not having his interfacing equipment ripped off.

"This is kind of twisted and cruel, even for you." TC glared venomously at Warp. Warp sheepishly tried to rearrange Starscream and move his servos. TC took to sitting between Thrust and Starscream. There was an awkward silence filled in every now and then by Warp struggling to get a needy Starscream to comply with a different position

Thrust had taken to banging his helm against a wall as he cradled his knees.

"Why (Bang) are (Bang) you (Bang) doing (Bang) this (Bang) to (Bang) me, (Bang) Primus? (Bang) I (Bang) thought (Bang) we (Bang) had (Bang) a (Bang) deal." TC and Warp had taken to staring at Thrust.

"He's snapped." TC reached over to cover Warp's mouth to make him shut up, only to realize Starscream was no longer between them. He snapped his helm around the small quarters and saw that Starscream had crawled on top off Thrust, who was now holding up his hands in a surrendering posture to show 'I've touched nothing', in a straddling position.

"Can you help me overload?" Starscream's voice was husky and hot, his dimmed optics piercing into Thrust's very spark.

Skywarp grabbed the nearest blunt object, a chair, and was prepared to break it over Thrust's head when-

"Wait a minute. You aren't bonded to anyone. Who did you interface with when you hit your first heat?" TC stared at Thrust suspiciously.

"I-uh- please don't touch that…," Thrust hurriedly removed Starscream's servo from his interface panel receiving a disappointed moan, "I didn't interface the first t-time." Thrust tried to crawl into the wall as he noticed Skywarp still holding a chair over his head.

"What did you do?" TC was excited. Finally, answers. They should have asked Thrust to begin with.

"I-I c-couldn't overlOAd my SELF the _first_ **time**." Thrust just took to ignoring Starscream's erotic touches by staring at the ceiling. "Dirge used his mOUth compo-po-po-ponentsssss."

TC gave a weary glance to Warp.

{Why didn't we think of that? Hatchet just said overload… Not interface…} They both turned back to the scene before them. Starscream was giggling.

"You're funny… I really like you…" He slowly leaned over as if he were trying to capture Thrust's mouth components.

"Oh Primus, please don't kill me!" Starscream giggled at Thrust's plea.

Skywarp was still holding the chair over his helm and he was getting a more savage look on his face every nanoclick. {Skywarp} Warp regarded TC with disinterest. {I don't think I could in all good conscience overload him myself.}

{Me neither. He's like a little brother.} There was an astrosecond of silence. Warp and TC stared at each other.

{Let's let Thrust do it.}

{What! Are you fragged in the processor as well-?} Skywarp yelped as Thundercracker's faceplates darkened with anger.

{I mean, Dearest to my spark!} Warp didn't need a pissed off bondmate and a crazed trine-mate.

{Thrust made it apparent he wouldn't hurt Starscream} Skywarp was about to protest {on purpose, and he stopped hurting Starscream on the battlefield, and he's obviously truly remorseful! Look. It's either we take our chances with Thrust overloading him with his mouth components, or Megatron, someone Starscream hates, with his probably gigantic spike! We have to do something.}

Skywarp lowered the chair and sat on the left side of Thrust with a sigh, wrapping his arm around the conehead's neck. TC moved to sit on the other side. Skywarp stared off at the distant wall.

"Hey Thrust?" Thrust nearly jumped. " Do you know what it's like to feel your enemy gargle his last words through a broken neck and a pool of energon while you're nesting in his ripped off appendages?" Thrust slowly shook his head no. "It feels pretty damn good."

TC nodded his helm absently in agreement.

"What I'm about to propose should not be taken lightly as it involves trust." Skywarp turned to face Thrust who still had Starscream fiddling with his interface panel. "I'm going to 'trust' you to overload not just any mech, but _my_ Starscream. If you break his seal or bond to his spark, well…" He gave a tightlipped smile followed by a firm pat on the helm. "Haha, you don't want to know."

Thrust looked unsure. Was this a trick? Searching Skywarp's optics showed no trickery.

"R-really? You'd let me? What about Starscream?" Warp looked over at Starscream who had finally figured out how to remove Thrust's interface panel.

"I think he'll be fine."

Primus did exist!

"If you'll excuse me, time to make sure Megatron is distracted. Remember, I trust you." He gave a warning glare and TC sighed in relief. Problem solved.

As soon as they ensured his doors were locked and warped out of his quarters Starscream nuzzled his faceplates into Thrust's.

"We're alone." He gave a soft smile. Not a smirk, but a smile. It was ridiculously adorable. He felt his spike twinge in the cold air. Wait, where did his interface panel go? He noticed Starscream was holding it and started to move his port over Thrust's spike.

"No!" He grabbed Starscream by the waist and pushed him back on the berth. Starscream seemed startled. "You don't want to do that. It would be terribly painful."

Starscream seemed to accept his reasoning and gave a confirming chirp that he understood followed by another beautiful smile.

Thrust sighed drinking in the sight. He would never see this again, might as well drag it out.

He returned Starscream's smile as he crawled over him.

He slowly started kissing Starscream's chassis.

Starscream stiffened as though he were afraid Thrust would change his mind if he made any sudden movements. Thrust clicked at him to relax in seeker and nuzzled his chassis. Starscream let out a shaky breath.

Thrust repositioned his wings so they would be more flexible for what he wanted to do. The command trine didn't say 'No Foreplay'. That was an integral part of achieving overload in Thrust's optics. He crawled on top of Starscream and began his assault, licking the expanse of quivering wings.

He would lick up a sharp edge, nibble at the tip, then lick back towards Starscream's neck and start sucking. Starscream's cooling vents whirred to life with a gasp from Starscream. Thrust knew what he was doing. He sucked along Starscream's neck until Starscream started to make breathy moans, then he pushed his servos out onto Starscream's wings lightly tickling them with feathery touches.

Starscream was gripping at the berth, but soon took to gripping at Thrust's neck while panting.

Thrust smiled. He was so beautiful. He moved his lip components over Starscream's mouth and started sucking Starscream's lower lip. Starscream crushed their mouths together eagerly, wanting more. Thrust obliged by licking the lip components with his glossa and slowly gaining entrance. Primus, that taste.

He moved his hands from the wings and lightly scratched down the small frame, causing Starscream to squirm. He finally released Starscream's mouth and slowly, lovingly kissed down his frame.

When he had kissed down to Starscream's interfacing panel, he realized only the port cover had been taken off. It looked so tight. He felt himself stiffen more.

He slowly moved his glossa around the outside rim of the port, making Starscream buck up against his mouth and grab at the berth.

"Primus…" Starscream was gasping and squirming. Thrust smirked.

After a few more teasing swipes of his glossa around the outside, he finally plunged his glossa into the sweet abyss, holding Starscream's thighs apart. Starscream's panting increased as he started moaning incoherent words and jerking his helm around. He finally made out one word in seeker.

More.

He smiled and shoved his glossa in, running it over the seal a few times. Starscream grabbed his helm as though he were trying to push Thrust's glossa further in. Thrust grabbed his ignored spike, needing some form of release and soon, and started to pump it. He started to suck on a particularly sensitive edge of Starscream's port, relishing in the cries. Starscream started to thrash wildly, and finally with a loud shriek, liquid started to pool out. Starscream shivered and then repositioned his wings, and turned to his side looking satiated. Did he pass out?

'Frag.' He sighed, trying to will the urge to plunge his spike into Starscream away. He finished pumping himself with a grunt. He would worry about clean-up tomorrow.

"Starscream." Starscream made a satisfied 'Mmm' sound. "You probably won't remember this, but… I've always loved you." Starscream smiled.

* * *

D'awww... There is still more. Here was another sloppy, sort-of-sex scene. Oh boy!


	9. The One in Where Thrust Gets His

Yes. I have fallen off of the face of the Earth. Needed some hot lovin's though, so ta da!

;A;

Starscream awoke with a massive processor-ache face first in his berth. He felt oddly at ease, even satisfied and calm, but very hung over. He languidly pushed himself onto his elbow joints and noticed he was in his quarters.

'_How did I get here?' _He remembered being at the battle. He was flying. Then something hit him. He hit the ground and there was a struggle. '_Thrust? That's right! He was going to interface with me!'_ He felt enraged for a brief second only to remember the look on Thrust's faceplates as he stopped the assault. Thrust's voice filtered through his processor.

'_I've always lov …_'

A loud pop snapped him from his thoughts. Warp had teleported into his quarters and was now slowly approaching him.

"Hey… How ya feelin'?" Warp nestled by Starscream on his relatively large berth.

"I've got a massive fragging processor ache... What happened? It feels like something weird and important took place, but I can't quite pinpoint…"

"You went through your first heat. Congratulations on being all grown up!" Starscream gaped like a fish for a few minutes.

"Wh-when? H-how?" He didn't remember facing or bonding to anyone. "Wh-who did I…?"

Skywarp started laughing, which was never a good sign with embarrassing matters.

'Oh god, who did I face?'

"No one! Well… actually…" Starscream felt anger and frustration slowly build up in his frame. If he interfaced, he would kill the mech, if he bonded… it would not be so easy…

"You sort of did 'stuff' with, um, … Megatron…" The name was sheepishly and hurriedly said. Starscream had to process the information only to feel his processor stall. He what?

"What?" He shrieked in such an insanely high pitch that Skywarp had to hurriedly cover his audials to stop them from short circuiting. Starscream hopped to his pedes and started running toward the entrance of his room. Now was clearly the time to kill Megatron. He was done toying with the old drunk fragger. He had finally crossed the line.

He ran through his entrance, and took off down the dark hallway. No mechs got in his way. They all seemed way more respectful and cautious than usual. In fact, they had never really been respectful around him. They were always cautious, but there were no sneers, no jeers, no sarcastic smirks like usual. They didn't even meet his gaze. His processor quickly established that it was probably because Megatron bonded to him or some scrap.

"Frag it to the Pit!" He let the shriek rip out of his vocals as he skidded to a stop and started beating the ever living pit out of the Command Center doors. He felt the metal give way under his fists and claws.

What he didn't have in pure strength he made up for in the speed of his impact. Mechs on their way to the Command Center either fled or slowly walked away so as to not draw attention to themselves.

The Command Center doors finally gave in and fell, leaving a trembling and infuriated seeker in their wake. Megatron looked perturbed to say the least, as did every other mech in the Command Center.

"What. The. Frag. Did. You. Do?" He snapped as Megatron glared at him.

* * *

"Not much." Megatron was nursing a hangover of sorts. Yesterday was horrible. He got sucked into his abnormally seductive seeker's sexual display. When he was so close to getting some aft in what felt like a millennium… it was taken away. He ran all over the base trying to find it in a lust crazed haze.

Finally he snapped out of it… in Soundwave's berth… Soundwave was at his terminal and refused to respond to Megatron's mental inquiries, pretending to be too focused on what he was doing. Megatron did feel satisfied though… Soundwave wasn't necessarily unattractive…

Soundwave seemed to shrink into his terminal further. Was it embarrassment?

"What do you mean 'not much'?" Starscream shrieked, snapping his attention back to the nuisance that had wrecked his Command Center doors. The high pitch busting a few of the monitor screens.

"I see your trine mates found your port cover." Starscream looked down at his port in horror at the thought that it had been lost. Many of the mechs took that as their cue to leave the Command Center, the few left were gossiping.

Starscream suddenly had a surprised and then blank look on his face.

* * *

[Megatron: Did not frag Starscream.] Starscream was unsure as to why Soundwave would care to tell him, but he certainly had no reason to lie.

'But, then how…?'

[Megatron: Tried. Trine Mates: Stopped him.] The thought was reassuring.

'But wait, then why am I..?'

[Suggestion: Ask Trine Mates.]

"Hmm…" Starscream nodded his helm absently, and quietly left the Command Center much to every other mechs confusion. He would get to the bottom of this.

{Warp. Coordinates.} It took a few minutes for a response. He was probably in the mess hall then stuffing his tank. Not unusual. {I'm on my way, get a cube for me.}

{Okie Dokie!}

As he marched down the hallway toward the mess hall, he saw Thrust leaning against the wall at the other end. Much to his horror, his body immediately flushed from a sudden and odd surge of heat. Thoughts infiltrated his processor, thoughts of Thrust pushing him to the ground to do inexplicably dirty and violent things to him. Things their primitive foremechs did to each other in an ancient ritual of taking possession. Things he wasn't supposed to want to do with Thrust. Things he didn't want done at all a few cycles ago.

'Primus! Thrust? Even his name is provocative! Where did these feelings come from?' A sudden sense of eagerness and aggressive hunger filled his spark.

"_Hail Commander Starscream_." Hearing Thrust speak seeker to him just made him snap. It was all way too hot near the mess hall. He ran past him with a swift nod of his head. He needed to find Warp and TC.

* * *

Thrust didn't want to go into the mess hall. What if Starscream was there? What if he remembered the previous night? What if he wanted him deactivated? What if he didn't? It didn't matter. If he tried to act on his feelings, he would be breaking his promise to leave Starscream alone. But he kind of had been forced to break that promise by Starscream's trine mates… Something with a telltale heat signature was approaching him.

"_Hail Commander Starscream_." He immediately noticed how warm Starscream was. He wasn't still in heat was he? He shouldn't be. Starscream ran by with a quick nod. "Flight practice is still in a jour, right?" Starscream stalled, then turned slightly giving Thrust a full view of his assets and a seductive glint in his optics.

"Sure." Starscream left through the mess hall doors. Thrust felt his optics widen and his vocals turn to static. What was going on?

* * *

He couldn't believe he had just done that. He had just ogled Thrust. But Thrust was amazing with his angular features and … well all mechs had angular features, but something about Thrust's angular features…

"Frag!" He clenched his helm to wipe the thoughts from his processor. Nearby mechs shuffled away. He had finally snapped.

"Starscream! Have a cube!" Warp flagged him down with a frantic servo. Starscream swiftly approached and snatched the three cubes sitting on the table downing each one as a shot. "Uh… by all means, have some high grade…" He waved his servos in aggravation as he got up to go get some more.

Thundercracker was sitting at the table looking a bit nervous.

"What happened yesterday?" A now slightly over-energized Starscream queried with a level voice.

"Well… Megatron started taking advantage of you-," Starscream growled in annoyance, "Warp and I took you away before things progressed any further-," The second in command gave a pleased rumble that sounded like a purr, "Then we gave you to Thrust to be overloaded…" The last sentence was said quietly and quickly.

"You what…?" Starscream growled. Mechs started clearing out of the mess hall. "How could you?" He noticed something odd about his voice as he continued his rant in seeker-speak. His voice was no longer the constantly high pitch shriek. It had taken on a softer baritone that he usually could not make his vocals sound out. It wasn't consistent, but it was a new range for his voice to explore. And it made his growls far more menacing. He stopped mid-rant, gingerly touching his throat. 'How intriguing.'

TC and a returning Warp brought his mind back to the present. {Is this why I keep wanting to do shameful things with Thrust? Because you let him violate me?} He failed to hide the hurt from his comm linked conversation.

{He didn't violate you, he just overloaded you.} TC tried to be reassuring. {Wait. You are still having heat-induced urges?} The concern made Starscream nervous.

{There is no way…} Came Warp's unhelpful response to the whole ordeal. {He's glitched! He has the glitch!}

{What glitch?} Great, now there was something else wrong with him?

{It's passed on from creator's… It's rare, but… it happens.} TC was deep in thought.

{What? A perpetual heat?} He was frantic for answers. Was he going to become the Decepticon harlot?

{Something like that… More like intense heat cycles that couple together until you have actually been fragged, or tried to carry. I'm assuming your carrier was fairly young?}

{I think so…} His carrier had been gorgeous and young and stupid. Thank Primus his coder was brilliant, even if he was emotionally absent. He had many siblings, of which he was the youngest. His older siblings were incredibly attractive. They had been more or less bargained for as carriers for elite from powerful families. They sold off the pretty offspring to the best negotiator. "What a port-hole." He seethed. The questioning optics of his trine-mates reminded him that they could not read his mind. "Yeah. He was young. I had many siblings."

"I'm sorry, Starscream. Maybe we can find a patch to prevent the glitch from having any serious impact on your life." Thundercracker offered hopefully. "At the very least there is coding that can prevent you from carrying. At least until we consult Hook about this. Or maybe Scrapper…" {Warp and I use a particular program that has minimal side effects. Do you want me to download it into you?}

"Yes. Now." Thundercracker started hooking up wires from himself to Starscream, and transferring the code. He knew what he wanted. He knew what had to be done. "Contact Dirge and Ramjet, tell them that they are unwelcome on this flight practice."

"Ok…" Thundercracker started to go quiet, obviously internally communicating with the two Coneheads.

"Warp. Tell Thrust to meet me in the flight hangar now." Warp saluted. "You two, take the day off." He strode with purpose outside of the mess hall and to the hangar, leaving a dumbfounded Warp and TC behind.

* * *

Upon reaching the flight hangar, Thrust was confused by the lack of other seekers. There was only Starscream. When he was about to inquire as to what was going on, Starscream cut him off.

"Let's go." And like that, took off. They flew in relative silence for quite a distance. At least until they made it to the canyons.

Starscream suddenly dropped his speed and ended up beneath the red Conehead. Then he immediately spun over and tried to connect various provocative wiring to Thrust. Thrust panicked and immediately transformed, touching down on the red canyon floor.

Starscream followed suit, but after touching down lunged himself at Thrust.

"What are you doing?" Thrust yelled. He was a bit frightened that his air commander had lost his processor.

"I need this, need you." Was all Starscream could vocalize as he grabbed onto Thrust, wrapping his legs around the seeker's waist. Thrust was speechless. At least until Starscream started grinding his port cover against his spike cover. By that point he was sure he was dead and in the well of all sparks. There was no way something this wonderful could be happening to him. "TC downloaded something into me… I won't carry…" The breathy voice and obvious intentions made his spike pull back its cover and extend.

Starscream moaned as he started rubbing against it. He tried to lay Starscream gently on the chasm floor, but it was difficult. He could barely contain himself. He removed Starscream's port cover, and looked at the inviting and well lubricated port with some reverence. It was like a sacred place he had been barred from, and now he was being given full access.

Thrust positioned his spike at Starscream's tight port. He didn't want to hurt the smaller seeker, but this would hurt no matter what he tried to do to alleviate the pain.

"Starscream. This is going to hurt. If it's too much, tell me to stop." The lust filled gaze looking back at him made his spike twitch. Starscream slowly nodded his helm. "Ok…" He braced himself before he started to slowly push in. Starscream seemed fine at first, a little uncomfortable, but fine. Thrust, feeling the smooth tight walls encase his spike, lost some of his control and unintentionally jerked his hips forward plunging into Starscream's port completely. He knew he had successfully broken the seal. It actually hurt, it was so tight.

A gut wrenching sob left Starscream's vocals. Instantly, guilt washed over him. Energon was dribbling from the second in command's port. He could feel it.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered reassurances and licked the coolant from seeker's pouty face that was scrunched up in pain. Obviously, that movement was fairly sobering for his lust crazed lover. He stayed still for a while, trying to let Starscream adjust.

Starscream sighed after a while, and gripped tightly to Thrust's frame. "Do it." Thrust had never seen Starscream so nervous and unconfident. Seeing him so vulnerable actually made his spike pulse more and his primal urges started to surface. He would try to be gentle, but he couldn't help himself. He gripped the lithe seekers hips, pulled out and slammed in again.

At first Starscream let out a few agonizing screams, but soon they became what Thrust recognized as screams of passion and longing. The air commander started digging his talons into the Conehead's frame quite violently and painfully. It was like every bit of coding they had built into themselves that made them abhor pain was rewritten with something else. He loved it. He gripped around the small seeker's waist, and pulled back until he was sitting up and Starscream was in his lap being repeatedly impaled by his spike.

The second in command started ripping at his forearms as he let out high pitched keens and pleads for more. Thrust managed to stand up and slam the small seeker into a canyon wall as he continued to drive into him, holding on under the seeker's spread thighs. It only got more violent.

Thrust picked up his speed, feeling an electrical current being let out by Starscream that signified an overload was imminent. He smashed their mouths together, an act he had seen humans do, but one that he found to be exciting to try with Starscream. He could taste him. Smell the energon on his breath. Wings were scratched and scrapped. Armor plating was scratched and ripped.

Finally Starscream let out a scream as his whole body shuddered. His chassis opened that instant with clicks and whirrs exposing the violently twirling and pure spark. His frame acted of its own accord, releasing his own spark. It felt like a magnetic force slammed their chests together. They both howled in pleasure. Starscream offlined as the overload overtook both of them, and their bond was formed.

Starscream's spark was no longer a white and pure spark, it now had occasional red swirls of light. A sign that a part of Thrust was forever attached to the other seeker. Likewise, his ruby red spark now had the occasional swirl of pearly white.

He gently lowered Starscream, closing both his and Starscream's chassis. Pulling out of the tight cavern was the last thing he wanted to do, but Primus, it had to be done. He covered up their ports, and tried to clean their lovemaking off of himself and Starscream.

Going back to base was going to be awkward.


End file.
